


I'll follow you over the cliff

by Micuko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you believe in?" Peter's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he stares at his King and answers without hesitation. "You. I believe in you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll follow you over the cliff

Felix doesn't like flying.

He's the kind of guy who likes his two feet touching the solid ground at all times. So when Pan first suggests flying Felix right away says no. Pan isn't used to anybody saying no to him and especially not Felix. But _it's Felix_ so he doesn't push. At first Pan wonders why and analyses and tries to get in Felix head, even tries to challenge him into it but backs off when it's clear Felix won't succumb to him. Pan isn't used to just simply leaving things as they are without getting his way but it's Felix so he doesn't insist.

Felix is glad for it when Pan stop pestering him. Even if he wants to he can't explain why the thought of flying doesn't appeal to him. Every kid wants to fly. Yet Felix... _To fly you've gotta believe you can, Felix_ , Pan has said many times. And the thing is, Felix doesn't believe. Believing is the core of Neverland's existence. And not to believe in something here is as bad as breaking the law. In this place there are no laws though except for Pan's laws and they can change as fast as Pan's moods. Yet the harshness of the King's rules rarely, if ever, reaches Felix.

Pan asks him about it again and again. It's just a suggestion every time. "Do you want to fly with me?" and the answer is always "No" and always muttered quietly but steely. So when Felix approaches Peter one day when the sun is high in the sky and the leaves look greener than ever, and the breeze is light and pleasant, Peter is surprised. He looks at Felix for a long moment and then does the strangest thing Felix could imagine. He asks Felix if he's sure. "You don't have to" and "You can change your mind" and "I won't be mad" and Felix finds himself amused at he way Pan is clearly showing worry and concern as he usually never does. And over something as minor as flying. Or it's minor to Pan even if it's not to Felix. It doesn't matter that to Felix it's huge because Pan doesn't do things such as empathy and placing himself in other people's shoes. Or so Felix thought until now. Until those bright eyes start looking at him with genuineness and making Felix feel a bit weirded out because this isn't something to be expected from Peter of all people.

The first time they try flying Felix looks visibly scared. "Why?" Peter asks, because to him it's incomprehensible. To Peter flying is as effortless and easy as breathing.

"Because I don't believe." Felix returns, voice soft as if afraid that Pan will punish him. He knows Peter won't; Felix just doesn't like admitting this out loud. "I can't make myself believe in it." He can't comprehend how his own willpower can allow him to fly even if they're in Neverland where everything is possible.

The thought of soaring through the clouds and looking down at the ground isn't exciting. It's alarming and Felix wonders if he _doesn't want_ to believe he can fly so he wouldn't have to. But this is Neverland and he needs to believe to be here. It's his home and it's the place he wants to remain in and this is a hurdle he has to overcome. 

"What do you believe in?" Peter's voice snaps him out of his thoughts and he stares at his King and answers without hesitation. "You. I believe in you." Because if there is one thing he believe in it's Pan and if there's one thing he knows it's that he'll be by Pan's side until his dying breath. And that's how he wants it; the certainty of his knowledge is soothing and it makes his tense body relax.

Peter brings them to a cliff. Takes a little bottle of pixie dust and covers them in it. It turns bright green, lighting up with magic and humming with power, wrapping itself around them both like a protective cloak. Peter takes his companion's hand in his, squeezes tightly and looks at him. He doesn't ask if Felix is ready. Just takes a step over the cliff, hand soft in Felix's bigger grip. And Felix follows after Pan like he always does.

They fly.

And it's terrifying but Pan's hand is warm and Pan is right next to him, smiling as they go higher and higher and now the ground looks smaller and it would have been enough to make Felix panic except he doesn't. He can't when Peter is looking at him with bright eyes and holding his hand, keeping him safe.

Yes. Peter shall keep him safe and there's nothing to worry about.

Even though they fly a few more times in the next years – always prompted by Felix's soft voice - Felix can't find the courage to do it by himself. He wants to be able to do it, to believe in himself. That's why he stands on the cliff one day, tightly clutching a tiny bottle of pixie dust. He wants to do it this time, wants to fly. He opens the bottle and splashes some of the contents on himself. Instead of lighting up the dust seeps lifelessly to the ground; not a drop of magic sparkles. Felix swears and tries again. 'Believe you can fly, believe you can fly' he reminds himself but when the dust does nothing but fall on his shoes he knows he has failed.

"You're going to waste all our pixie dust, Felix." Comes an amused voice behind him and Felix slowly turns around. He doesn't want Pan to see this - Felix's failed attempts to believe in himself, his inability to fly on his own. But he is aware that Pan knows about everything that happens on the island and so therefore he would know about this too. It's not a surprise but Felix hoped Peter would give him some privacy. "Now, now, don't make that face." Peter says with a teasing smirk and Felix realises he must have been frowning.

Peter is there right next to him the next moment and reaching for the dust. He leans towards Felix and nuzzles his chin, smiling when Felix lowers his head so Peter can kiss him if he wishes. "You can fly, Felix." Pan says in a low, but sure voice and how can Felix not believe him if Peter says so? If Peter says so then it's true. Peter has never lied to him. "I know you can do it. Trust me." He brushed his lips against Felix's ones so softly it's almost not there. "I believe in you, Felix." It's a barely-audible murmur against Felix's lips but it warms him all over. He expects a proper kiss then so he pushes closer to get one. Peter pulls back, grinning. Felix wants to ask him about what kind of game he is playing but, before he can, Peter drops a bit of dust on himself then gives back the bottle and flies a few meters over the cliff. He looks at Felix, eyes swimming with emotion Felix can't quite place - excitement? happiness? - but he drinks in the sight anyway because he doubts he'll see it again anytime soon. "If you want a kiss come and get it. I'm right here."

Felix's lips curl into a smile as he tries and fails to glare at the other one. Typical. The dust is dark and unmoving as he stares down at the glass bottle in his hand. Pan doesn't like waiting but when Felix looks up at him he's still floating there and looking more patient than Felix has ever seen him. There is no time to over-think this because it's actually quite simple. Pan is there and waiting and Felix's job is to follow. So he raises the hand with the dust over his head and closes his eyes. He thinks of Peter.

The dust turns green.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter might be a bit ooc but I really needed a fic where he tells Felix he believes in him and shows his softer side. Because let's be honest, Felix is pretty much the only person who'd get to see that part of Peter. I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading.


End file.
